Dreams Are Made For Sleeping
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: All their lives these four very different people have all been told the same thing. Dreams Are Meant For Sleeping. What happens when these four very different people all move to Miami and end up at the same high school? Will this unlikely group form Team Austin? Will romance brew along the way? Will they finally all get to live out their dreams or will their parents be right?


**Authors Note -** _I'm starting new stories guys! I'm excited about them. Anyways, enjoyy (: R&R_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - The Dreams_

* * *

**_Ally's Dream_**

"Father," I paused when I approach my father. "Can we chat?"

"Sure sweetie about what?" He was currently reading a newspaper only half listening to me.

"Daddy, you know your the best daddy in the world and I love you to death-" but before I could finish, he cut me off.

"Allyson get to the point." He stated bluntly. He knew that whenever I said those words that I wanted something and was trying to sugarcoat it.

I sigh and just got straight to the point. "Daddy this is about my songwriter dream-" but this time he was the one to cut me off first.

"Allyson please don't start this again. You go on and on about this dream to be a precessional songwriter but you know that you have a bizillion to one chance in making it into the music business. How many times do I have to keep telling you this?" He sighs and runs his temple. Then he closes the paper and left the table to find my mother. Before he fully left the room he turned around to face me. "Besides Allyson, _dreams are meant for sleeping_." Then leaves the room. I sigh and go over to the couch. I plop down and start thinking. Lemme introduce myself to make this situation more clear. Hi I'm 16 year old Allyson Dawson. No I'm not a princess but I have a very rich family. Which means my father has high expectations for me. My mom; not so much but my dad, definitely. I also have an older sister; Laura but she's not home at the moment. She's 17. I attend this private school called Larson Academy. I would do anything to leave Cali. Don't get me wrong I love it here but I just feel like it's time to start fresh you know?

I got up and trudged upstairs to my bedroom. I passed our maid Danica on the way there. She bid me a smile and I half smiled back. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. My fathers never going to listen to me about my career dream let alone my love for music. Every time it's brought up at the dinner table he either leaves or ignores it. He wants me to become a doctor or a brain surgeon. He wants my career choice to be something practical in life.

My mom on the other hand supports me. I wouldn't say 100% but she supports me enough to listen to me. She wants me to become a writer just like she is. So to sum it up; she wants me to follow in her footsteps and my father wants me to follow in his. He's a brain surgeon. Believe it or not I didn't even know what music was. In my defense, every time I would ride in the car no one would bother to turn the radio on. My dad tried everything in his power to keep me away from music and seceded. I discovered it when I was pissed at my parents one day and shoved my headphones into my ears. I went under something and boom! I was listening to music that matched my mood. I tried to keep this away from my parents for a while and seceded but my father did end up finding out eventually and he told my mother.

I can't believe he doesn't support me I mean he won't even take the chance to look at my songs I've written. I've gave up trying to show him. I just don't know what to do anymore...

**_Trish's Dream_**

"But Nathan didn't steal anything!" I defended.

"Psh what do you know you were in the bathroom!" Kim shouted back.

"Yes I was!" I barked.

"Girls, please," my mom jumped into the argument. "Now now lets not get unreasonable about this."

I scoffed. The only reason Kim and I were arguing in the first place was because she tried to say my brother Nathan stole something off her brother Todd. She lied saying I wasn't there when really I was just in the bathroom washing my hands when I heard all the conflict. So that's what lead us to argue. My parents want me to be a lawyer, I win every argument I have. And right now I was going to end this argument between me and Barbie over here.

"Listen Kimberley Davis! I was washing my hands in the bathroom of your house. I came running when I heard all the conflict that was happening from Todd's bedroom. So bottom line girly: Nathan. Didn't. Steal. Anything! Got it?!" I fired. She was speechless. Yes! I'd knew I had left her speechless cause she opened her mouth then shut it right after. She sighed quite loudly and stomped away pissed and fuming. I smirked.

I shot a glance at my mom and she just looked at me amused and went back into the house. I followed her inside the house.

"So mom," I followed her into kitchen and sat at the bar. "About my career choice..." I trailed off.

She sighed, "yes sweetie?"

"You know as much as I do that I damn sure don't wanna be a lawyer as much as you guys want me too. So-" she cut me off mid sentence.

"Trish," she scolded me for saying 'damn' then continued. "Sweetie can we not discuss this at the moment. But I will say one thing, we just want what's best for you. So by all means if that means being a lawyer, then well you'll be one." She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Besides, _dreams are made for sleeping anyway_." She took her bottle and left. I sighed frustrated.

I guess I should introduce myself after all since I have nothing better to do right now. I'm Patricia DeLa Rosa but don't call me by my full name; **_ever_**! I'm 16 years young and love to live life while I still have one. I love cheetah print to death! I have a 18 year old brother named Nathan, and I'm rich. My father has high expectations but he's not bossy or pushy about it cause he knows I'll be pushy right back! The only thing their pushy and serious about is my lawyer career. They really want me to follow in my uncles footsteps for some reason but that's not what I want to be. I want to be a manager for some celebrity. Trust me with all the job experience I'd had, I'd make the perfect manager cause I'd have so much on my résumé.

Nathan is the only one who supports me all the way. My parents do but only like 40%. They hate how I always have a new job later in the day. They said it was unladylike and would look bad if I ever wanted to be a lawyer which I don't! So when the conversation comes up at the dinner table, it gets...intense. I would do anything to escape from home. I attend an all girls private school called Grey Stone Academy. I hate it! We have uniforms and everything! I need to get away from New York. I like it here but, it's not for me anymore. I sigh, I just don't know what to do anymore.

**_Dez's Dream_**

I sighed as I posed for another picture. I forced a smile on my face and held this beach model tighter around the waist. I was shirtless with only shorts on and Ivory (the model) has on really short shorts, a bikini top, and a denim tied up shirt over the bikini top. We did yet another pose as I had yet another forced smile on my face. I really didn't want to be a model but my parents insisted. I rolled my eyes at the thought and did one last shot then we were both told it was break time. I went over to the table to grab a water bottle while my sister Dakota came up to me.

"Hey baby bro," she sighed. "You did great out there."

"Thanks." I sighed.

Dakota was two years older than me. I was 17 while she was 19. Since I'm on a personal topic I'll personally introduce myself. The names Dezmond Isaac Fisher. I have annoying rich parents who claim they only want what's best for me but it really feels like they're trying to live out their dream through me! I don't even wanna be a male model, I want to be a film director. I attend Pacific Prep: an all male boarding school. I have a normal style nothing wacky; I would _never_ be caught dead in something wacky, weird, and out of style.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice my father next to me with his hand on my shoulder my mother right behind him. "You did a terrific job out there son!" He cheers.

I sighed. "Dad you know this isn't what I want to do in life."

"Nonsense! Your mother was a model and you'll be one as well! No ifs, ands, or buts, it's final!" He said sternly then walked away.

Well honestly that was better than most days. He'd normally yell about it and go on and on but since we're in public he'd decided not to make a full of himself. See they never consider my thoughts in this. Half the time my own mom even gets a say. But that's only like I said half the time. I remembered last time we had a conversation like this it didn't end so well.

_"C'mon dad you know good and well I don't want to be a model! So why can't you just accept that and let me be a film director!" I yell clearly exasperated._

_My mother jumped in before things got too ugly. But she only made matters worse by taking my fathers side._

_"Dezmond sweetie your fathers right. Your going to be a model. You have the looks and talent for it. Besides, why waste your time on something as stupid as filming! You know we only want what's best for you." She finished smiling._

_I scowled and scoffed. "Please! You only what what's best for me, or what best for you?!" I stormed off and stomped up the stairs to my room. I was sick and tired of them shooting down my ideas. But before I could shut - well slam the door closed, my father yelled up the steps his last words of the conversation ringing in my ears._

_"Dreams are made for sleeping anyway!"_

_I was speechless so I just slammed the door closed. What does he mean by that? I know he had to have a dream at one period in his life. I wonder what his dream was...?_

I snapped out of my flashback and sighed. Till this day I still wonder. He claims it was modeling like my mothers but I don't believe him. "Everybody back in their places!" Dave screamed.

Well that's my cue, unfortunately.

**_Austin's Dream_**

"And...done!" I muttered to myself as I'd just finish doodling my name in my sketchbook. Lemme introduce myself. Hi, Austin Moon; artist. Oh how I loathe this but my parents insist. I really want to be a singer but I know for a fact that my parents won't allow that. I'm 17 and have an 18 year old sister named Cassidy. I love her to death and she's the only one that supports my music dream. My parents do a little but no. They claim like any other parent they want what's best for me but that's bullshit to me. I got to an all boys private boarding school called Archway Academy. We have uniforms and it's very annoying. I'm rich which sometimes makes it all the more worse. Suddenly my sister knocked on my door telling me dinner was ready.

"Here I come." I shouted back. I grabbed my sketchbook and exited my room. I bought my sketchbook because its 'homework' from my parents that I doodle at least one thing before dinner and this time I chose my name. I did it in really cool block letters. I proceeded to scooch past my butler Harrington and took a seat.

My parents sat followed by Cassidy. We have really strict dinner table rules like no phones at the table, no elbows leaning on the table, napkins must be worn tucked in shirt on on lap at all times, etc. It's ridiculous to me but whatever.

"So Austie," I cringed. I hated that nickname! My mom always called me it and I'd cringe every time. "What did you doodle this time?"

I brought out my sketchbook, flipped to the page, and passed it to her. "My name." I said.

She took the book and took a look at it. "Ooh," she gushed. "I love it. Here look Mike!" And passed the book over to my father.

He took it and scanned it over. "Very nice son." He half smiled. He was never one to fully smile or give complements.

"I want to be a singer." I accidentally blurted out. All of our eyes widen once we realize what came out my mouth. My dad scoffed.

"Austin Monica Moon!" I winced. I hated my middle name! It was a girls middle name.

"Yes..." I replied hesitantly.

"How many time do I have to tell you boy! Dreams are made for sleeping. So if you want to be a 'singer' then I'd recommend going to sleep and dreaming about it!"

I stared at him baffled. He scowled and got up with my mom on his heels following him trying to calm him down. Cassidy shot me a sympathetic smile while I sighed in frustration and slammed fist on the table. It hurt like hell but I ignored the pain. I got up before Cassidy could say anything and went to my room. I made sure to slam the door shut and plopped down angrily on my bed. I actually don't know why I'm so surprised, I had this coming. I grabbed my headphones and phone and shoved the buds in my ears. I starting playing music, quite loudly might I add. I closed my eyes and just starting thinking.

_**Third - Person POV**_

Austin, Dez, Trish, and Ally all sat lay sprawled out on their beds thinking. Austin thinking about singing while having music playing. Dez thinking about filming while scrolling through his phone. Trish thinking about management while playing around with her fingernails. And Ally thinking about songwriting while watching TV. One thought all running through their minds. They've heard this sentence many times before but still wondered what it meant. It was funny how they were told the same thing but didn't know it. They haven't even met; yet. But still, they wanted to live life the way they wanted too without hearing the words:

_'Dreams Are Meant For Sleeping'._


End file.
